Chapter 2
is the second chapter of the Seinen manga Eiyū Kyōshitsu. Short summary Blade is seen sleeping in class when he is approached by Leonard. Questioning his motives, Arnest decides to cancel the training class and test Blade instead who demonstrates his power by destroying a magical armor. An angered Arnest then takes a bath when Blade appears from the window and tells her that her sword is cursed, which she denies. Asmodeus then manifests himself and tells her to kill Blade but is sealed back in. Full summary Chapter 2 opens up with Arnest and Blade discussing, with the latter repeating his goal, that he wants to make a hundred friends, something that evidently infuriates the girl. She clenches her fist in rage, questioning Blade's carefree attitude, comically scaring other students that are present. Now in class, Blade is seen dozing off after having drawn an eye on each eyelid to confuse the teachers. Even though everyone finds his action funny, Arnest in contrast is further annoyed, once again questioning his transfer to the academy, believing that he got into through some back-door method. A male student then goes to Blade and tells him that he has never seen a student ever doze off in class before. Blade introduces himself with his signature "I'm Blade!" phrase and the student, after asking him if that's his trademark gag, comments that he has caught his interest since he is the only student to be transferred in the academy and furthermore since the King himself was involved in his transfer. After laughing at the way Blade addresses the King as "that guy", he introduces himself as Leonard and on behalf of the class, welcomes him to the Academy. Blade then tells him that he's friend number six and proceeds to explain that when he was in the lower grade, he became friends with Claire, Jessica, Kraid and Kassim, and when he came to the upper grade, he became friends with Arnest. Blades then points at Arnest, who in return glared at him really infuriated. Further angering Arnest, the boy comments that she agreed to show him how to get to classes and to take care a lot of his stuff, much to Leonard's surprise. Having heard enough, the girl stands up, walks up to Blade, tells him with an intimidating tone, that their next class is a training class and asks him if he'd like her to take him there. Now at the training grounds with everyone assembled, Arnest decides to cancel the class, much to the teacher's shock who inefficaciously tried to stop her, and instead test Blade's abilities. Blade then asks Leonard if she's always like that, bossing even the teachers around, and the latter replies by saying that in an academy where abilities mean everything, even the teachers don't dare oppose her since her abilities far exceed theirs. Now standing before a magical armor, Arnest proceeds to explain that it's made of Mithril and Obsidian Alloy, making it way harder to cut than the iron armors in the lower grade and that since everyone in the upper grade can defeat it, if he doesn't, he has to withdraw from the school. She tosses him a sword, thinking that this test is the perfect way to expose his true colors. Blade then asks her how many times the magical armor is tougher than the iron one and Arnest, confused as ever and after hesitating a bit, initially tells him it's two levels of difference but immediately changes that to three levels. After swinging his sword, readying himself to attack, an odd aura engulfs first his sword and then his whole body. Hinting that he will attack the armor using only one hand, the students, and especially Leonard, Arnest and Sophitia Femto, question his decision but watch him in awe and confusion. After Blade reassures them that it's fine for something like this, he swings the blade on last time with incredible speed, not only cutting the armor but also destroying his sword, a vast area of the training grounds and the academy's barrier. After asking if he passed the test in a comical manner, an utterly shocked Arnest asks him what his true identity is but he responds by saying that he's just a commoner. Later that day, a furious Arnest is seen in her dorm throwing her school outfit on the floor and questioning what transpired in the training grounds, saying that Blade has complete lack of common sense, before deciding to take a bath to cool herself down and take a breather. Inside the bathtub, she runs her schedule for tomorrow through her head but quickly remembers today's events, thinking that his feat, to be able to destroy the magical barrier of the training grounds, is something that nor she, neither the teachers can reproduce. Her thoughts are interrupted though by Blade, who appears from the bathroom window. A shocked and embarrassed Arnest then starts screaming and throwing random items at him, calling him a criminal and accusing him of peeping, something that Blade has no clue of. After calling him an idiot and a pervert, she attacks him using her demon sword. Blade easily stops the sword using his bare hands and after telling her that it's just him, he tells her that he wanted to ask her something so he asked Leonard about her place. However, he disregards his question and proceeds to tell Arnest that her sword is cursed, shocking the girl. When he informs her that he can tell since he has seen plenty of demons swords in the past and that there's a way to remove the curse, Arnest reacts by telling him to shut up because it has nothing to do with him and to get out of her bathroom. The demon, Asmodeus then manifests himself before Arnest, telling her that he finds Blade an interesting fellow and suggests that they should slay him. However, Arnest quickly responds that she won't allow the demon to do as he pleases. Characters Trivia *Blade uses his power for the first time (though only a glimpse of it). References Navigation Category:Chapters